onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Belle
Belle is a character on Once Upon a Time. She makes her debut in the twelfth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Emilie de Ravin. Belle is based on a titular character from the fairytale "Beauty and the Beast". History Before the Curse Belle's father, Sir Maurice, requests the assistance of Rumpelstiltskin in a war he is losing against ogres in his town of Avonlea. Rumpelstiltskin offers to protect the town in exchange for Belle's servitude. Defying her father and fiancé, she agrees to the terms of the deal. She is taken to the Dark Castle and is promptly thrown into the dungeon. Over the course of a couple of months, Belle slowly gets to know Rumpelstiltskin and they develop a friendship. She is seen altering his decor to bring more light into the Dark Castle. She also becomes curious about his motivations for spinning so often and the small clothing which once belonged to his son. Although Rumpelstiltskin becomes suspicious of her curiosity, she responds kindly by saying that she would like to know him if she is not to know anyone else for the remainder of her life. Rumpelstiltskin in turn asks her why she accepted the deal. She tells him that there is little opportunity for women in their land to show their bravery. She had always thought when the time came, she ought to do the brave thing and that bravery would follow. She tells him also that she wanted to see the world. When asked about her fiancé she explains that her idea of love was of something "layered" - a mystery to be uncovered - and that she could never have given her heart to someone as superficial as Gaston. Shortly after, he allows her to go to town, saying he expects her never to return. While walking in the forest, the Evil Queen's carriage stops on the road and she asks to walk with Belle for a while. While walking, the Queen asks Belle who she is fleeing: master or lover. By Belle's silence the Queen learns that Belle is fleeing her master-lover. Belle states that she could love him (Rumpelstiltskin) but for the darkness that has taken root in him. The Queen informs Belle, to her delight, that true love's kiss can break any curse. She quickly returns to Rumpelstiltskin (much to his surprise), with the intention of kissing him and freeing him from the curse. When the curse begins to visibly disappear, she asks him to kiss her again saying with delight that it is working - that true love's kiss can break any curse. When he hears this he becomes extremely angry demanding to know where she learned this. Belle is confused by his reaction and becomes further confused when he begins yelling at his mirror (talking to the Evil Queen) about how "you turned her against me". He then accuses Belle of "working alone", wanting to be the hero by "killing the beast". Belle responds with desperation claiming that she truly loves him, however he is unable to believe that anyone can love him. Instead he imprisons her in the dungeon. Shortly after he tells her to leave his castle and never return claiming that he does not want her anymore and that his powers are more important to him than she. Belle does not believe this. Instead she calls him a coward - being unable to believe that she could love him and being unable to free himself and be happy. Before leaving she also tells him that he will regret his decision forever being left with nothing but an "empty heart and a chipped cup". After Belle's departure Rumpelstiltskin is visited by the Queen who wants to make a deal. She informs him that Belle was not received kindly upon her return home because of her association with him. Belle's fiancé had also gone missing and her father locked her in a tower, forcing her to undergo an exorcism of sorts. The Queen also claims that Belle killed herself by jumping from the tower. Rumpelstiltskin is obviously upset by the news, sending the Queen away and placing the chipped cup on a pedestal. ("Skin Deep") Belle is later seen at a pub as the seven dwarves are celebrating (it is uncertain whether this is before or after she returns home - or indeed whether she returns home at all). One of the dwarves, Dreamy, tells the others that he is feeling strange. While the others scoff, because dwarves do not get sick, Belle discovers that Dreamy is in love. After being prompted, Dreamy tells her about how his love, a fairy named Nova, had been talking about going to Firefly Hill. When Dreamy asks her what love is like, she replies that it is the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world—but also that it does not always last forever. She adds that she has already had her heart broken enough to know when someone is reaching out (referring to Dreamy's account of Nova's description of Firefly Hill). She tells him to seize the opportunity and to be with Nova the one he loves while he still has a chance. ("Dreamy") Belle returns to the tavern the next day, where Dreamy returns and thanks Belle for her good advice and that he will be running away with Nova. Belle tells him she is happy for him when a group of men burst into the tavern, stating that they will be heading to a far off land where they will defeat a beast called the Yaoguai. Dreamy tells Belle that this is the perfect opportunity to have a real adventure, and at first Belle says she shouldn't go on this journey, as the best adventures she has experienced are in books and they all have happy endings. But due to Dreamy's urging, she eventually gives in and goes after the men as they leave the tavern to join the adventure. Before she goes, Dreamy gives her some fairy dust, and at first Belle refuses, saying she has seen what magic can do. Dreamy responds that she has seen dark magic, but not what light magic can do. Belle takes the fairy dust and leaves. Some time later, Belle is seen on the back of a wagon reading a book written in what appears to be Chinese. Her travelling companions, particularly a man named Claude, give her a hard time as to why she is reading the book. She tells them that the book will give them clues as to where to find the Yaoguai, and when pressed tells them that the Yaoguai can be found by a lake. The men then kick Belle out of the wagon and throw her book after her, laughing at her. Belle stands up and dusts herself off, revealing that the Yaoguai does not in fact prefer lakes, but rather moutainous areas. Belle finds the cave of the Yaoguai and draws her dagger, striding up to the cave to kill it, but steps on a branch and awakens it. Belle runs for her life, and is saved when Mulan shoots an arrow at the Yaoguai and drives it off. Mulan then berates Belle for startling the Yaoguai, stating that it took her months to track it and Belle has ruined all her effort. Belle states she only wanted to help, and Mulan tells her the best way she can help is to go away. Belle is shown drinking water from a well in Mulan's village when Claude and one of his cronies accost her for tricking them and sending them to the lake. They are about to attack her when Mulan shows up out of nowhere and attacks them, injuring them both and driving them away from Belle. When Belle asks her why Mulan saved her, Mulan replies that it took Belle only hours to track the Yaoguai and that if Belle is willing to help her track the Yaoguai, Mulan will kill it. Belle agrees. The two go into the forest and are able to track the Yaoguai down, but Mulan sustained an injury to her leg while saving Belle. She tells Belle that it is up to her to save her village and defeat the Yaoguai. Belle at first refuses, but Mulan encourages her, and Belle takes the sword and heads into the valley. She lures the Yaoguai into Mulan's village, where she cuts a pipe holding water and douses the Yaoguai's flames. Belle is about to kill it when she sees the creature writing in Chinese on the ground, and reads that it says "Save me." Belle sheathes Mulan's sword and takes out the fairy dust given to her by Dreamy, and uses it on the Yaoguai. In a cloud of purple smoke, the Yaoguai is transformed into Prince Phillip. Phillip tells Belle his story and states that he is forever in Belle's debt. Belle states that he can repay her by taking her injured friend to a doctor. She leads Phillip to Mulan who is waiting for her in the woods. Belle briefly introduces them before she states she is leaving. Mulan asks why she is not going with them, and Belle replies that she must tackle a beast of her own. She leaves Mulan and Phillip in the clearing, but at the top of the hill is accosted by the Evil Queen and her soldiers, who have been led by Claude and his companions to Belle. Regina has her soldiers take Belle and places her in a caged wagon, stating that Belle should be thanking her as she has just saved Belle from a lifetime of heartache and misery. Belle tells her that she cannot keep her and Rumpelstiltskin apart forever. ("The Outsider") When Rumpelstiltskin gives Prince Charming the True Love Potion to hide within the dragon, he gives Prince Charming some advice about love. When asked what he knows about love, Rumpelstiltskin answers that he might not know as much about it as Prince Charming but that he knows more than Prince Charming initially thought. He describes Belle as a "brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness" and states that she is dead. ("A Land Without Magic") Captain Hook comes to her cell in the Dark Palace to free Belle from the Evil Queen. When asked why, he says he needs her help killing Rumpelstiltskin and in addition that Rumpelstiltskin is holding her father captive. Belle does not believe him and states that she can talk and reason with Rumpelstiltskin. When Hook does not budge, Belle states she does not know how to kill him, and she does not want to. He finds her useless, knocks her unconscious, and prepares to kill her when the Evil Queen comes and stops him. She says that she is a valuable pawn piece. ("Queen of Hearts") For events occurring after the casting of the Dark Curse, see the counterpart page. Trivia *Belle's Storybrooke counterpart has been held captive by Regina Mills in what appears to be Storybrooke General Hospital's psychiatric ward. Her counterpart's name is currently unknown. *"Belle" is a French word, meaning "beautiful". *When Belle is first seen, she is hugging a book to her chest. This is a nod to Disney's depiction of Belle. Another nod is that most of her outfits she wears throughout "Skin Deep" are based on those from the Disney movie. *Belle chipping one of Rumplestiltskin's tea cups is a reference to the character "Chip", who was a little boy turned into a tea cup in the Disney depiction. *When Gaston comes to look for Belle, Rumplestiltskin turns him into a red rose. This rose refers back to the Disney version of the fairy tale - the Prince receives a rose from a sorceress who turns him into "The Beast." An enchantment on the rose keeps it in bloom, and the Beast only has until his 21st birthday until all the petals fall off, or he will remain a beast forever. (In the original French version of the story, a rose is what Beauty asks for from her father, and his taking one from the Beast's rose garden is the catalyst for her going to stay with the Beast.) *Belle is the third Disney Princess to appear on the show. *Avonlea is also the name of the fictional hometown on Prince Edward Island of the titular character Anne Shirley in Lucy Maud Montgomery's novel Anne of Green Gables and its sequels. *She can read and possibly write Chinese. Appearances fr:Belle es:Bella de:Belle pl:Belle Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Royalty